


GBBS AU headcannons

by alexpenkala



Series: Great British Baking Show AU [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The Great British Bake Off Fusion, M/M, gbbs au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexpenkala/pseuds/alexpenkala
Summary: These are some headcannons for my upcoming series. I thought I would give y'all a sneak peak. I decided to do a the great british baking show but with band of brothers. I hope y'all like it.





	GBBS AU headcannons

Dick:

  * He is one of the most serious bakers ever. He is concentrated and has practiced most of the bakes ahead of time to make sure he know exactly what he is doing.
  * The other bakers all look up to him and how he runs his kitchen.
  * He is a fan favorite and gets a deal for a cooking book after the season ends.
  * Despite their differences him and Nix hit it off. After the show is over they communicate a lot and end up in a relationship.



Nix:

  * Literally everything he bakes has alcohol in it. He finds crafty ways to get it into bakes and sauces.
  * Is snarky and has a running commentary throughout about the bakes he hates.
  * He is underestimated until he makes a cake for the showstopper challenge that stuns everybody on the show.
  * He learned to bake because he was bored one day and found he had a natural talent for it.



Speirs:

  * All the other contestants are scared of him and his amazing decoration. None of the other contestants dare to interact with him until Lip does.
  * He makes intricate and very well done pastries especially when it comes to the technical challenges. His cakes are unbeatable due to the decorations. The only person who can come close is Dick.
  * Underneath the scary facade is a soft interior. The only time it is seen is when he congratulates Lipton on getting star baker.
  * He is even more competitive than Dick and they have rivalry going. Neither hate each other but they both want to win.



Lipton:

  * He is an amazing cookie and scone maker. He loves to invent new recipes and new flavor combinations.
  * He is a fan favorite and the ladies love him. They love his soft and kind personality and how he encourages the other bakers.
  * He is precise and methodical with his bakes. His breads are his weakness and it frustrate him.
  * He is one of those people that the more pressure the better he works. He is always level headed and does not panic when something with a bake goes wrong.



Luz:

  * He is a bright happy person with lots of confidence in his skills. Sometimes even cocky with his abilities.
  * His humor cuts the tension in the harder challenge and makes everyone at ease. He is charming and well liked.
  * At first him and Toye are awkward to say the least. Then Toye warms up to him and he surprises Luz with his dry sense of humor.
  * Whenever it calls for glazes or icing they are always full of color and decorations. Luz loves colorful cakes and elaborate decorations.



Toye:

  * His passion is bread and he has made so many kinds. He is passionate about the taste and how they turn out.
  * His arms are huge from all the kneading he does and he catches Luz staring a lot. So he purposely messes with him.
  * HIs bakes especially the breads are works of art. He has an attention to detail that translate to how the bakes to turn out.
  * He has a bit of a temper and gets frustrated when there is a challenge he does not know how to execute properly. He wants to do the best he can.




End file.
